


Ulls d´amor (Ojos de amor)

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Catalan, Cataluña, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spain, madrid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren es catalán, se muda a Madrid junto con su familia por el trabajo de sus padres. Le cuesta adaptarse y extraña su provincia, Gerona, sin embargo encontrará en Levi, su compañero de aula, un amigo afectuoso, divertido, que llenará sus horas de recuerdos bonitos, el amor hará el resto de la magia.One shot/Ereriren/Fluff/Cataluña/Sant Jordi - Para Iarouk
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Ulls d´amor (Ojos de amor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iarouk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarouk/gifts).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Se supone que este one shot tenía que salir el 25 de Diciembre para el cumpleaños de mi amado Levi, why eres así Luna? En fin, salió ahora y ya, pasen y disfruten.
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones del contexto: Eren es catalán, más precisamente de Gerona (provincia española) y se muda a Madrid por el trabajo de sus padres, allí conoce a Levi y son compañeros de curso, tienen entre 16 y 17 y están cursando el bachillerato a un año de finalizar. Listo, ya están ubicados, recuerden que encontrarán frases en catalán, está la traducción allí mismo o al final de la historia en el glosario, particularmente pienso que es un idioma muy hermoso y suave, cuando se lo escucha es muy agradable.
> 
> Eso es todo amikos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Fluff a montones, sentimientos varios, fragmentos de poemas de la escritora (yes, la gran poetisa me hice jaja), fragmentos de canciones que no son mías y las nombro para que sepan, por ahí una que otra palabra vulgar o altisonante, y nada más, pueden leer tranquilos que no van a sufrir. Nos vimos!
> 
> Dedicatoria: Muy especial a Iarouk, que me ha beteado esta historia y es una dulce total conmigo, tuvo la santa paciencia de corregirme todo de punta a cabo, las expresiones, las traducciones todo, es una genia. Para ti, hermosa, con todo mi cariño.

.

.

**_"No sé escribir poemas, pero cuando te pienso mi pluma se mueve sola"._ **

**_Luna de Acero_ **

.

.

El verano se había marchitado, el bonito celeste del cielo estaba siendo atrapado por el gris de las nubes tormentosas cada vez con más frecuencia. Levi amaba el otoño y el invierno, por muchas razones que fueron reforzadas cuando "él" puso sus pies dentro del recinto estudiantil esa tarde otoñal.

Él, el chico que lo impactó como un bate de béisbol a una pelota.

—Alumnos, dad la bienvenida a Eren, viene de Gerona, Cataluña y con su familia se han mudado recientemente a la ciudad. Sed amables con él. Anda Eren, siéntate allí en el quinto banco en aquella fila, al lado del chico de cabello negro y lacio, allí tienes un lugar.

Se sentó a su lado con una expresión de indiferencia y aire cansino. Levi abrió el libro de texto donde pidió la profesora y miró de reojo a su compañero nuevo. No estaba usando el uniforme del colegio, en vez de eso llevaba un bonito suéter color mostaza y unos pantalones de color granate, probablemente fuera el uniforme de su colegio anterior, esos colores le sentaban bien. Sin querer tropezó con la mirada de Eren, una mirada fuerte, vivaz, llena de incertidumbres, nada amable, tal vez porque era nuevo y porque en general los catalanes no eran del agrado de ciertos abusones del curso. Pero eso Eren no lo sabía todavía, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo el más alto con voz de piedra.

—Nada, solo iba a decirte que si querías te compartía el libro de texto, la profe siempre elije un capítulo y nos hace trabajar sobre eso, ¿o ya tienes el libro?

—No lo tengo, de acuerdo, lo usaremos.

Eren olía a manzanas maduras, fue una de la primera característica que se le grabó a Levi a fuego una vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron más cerca para poder usar el libro.

**_"Y es ese dulzor que se escurre sin que te des cuenta,_ **

**_embriagando el aire y mis sentidos,_ **

**_llenando mis pensamientos de dulces frutas cayendo en cámara lenta,_ **

**_llegando hacia mis dedos abiertos..."_ **

Por lo general, el chico alto (aunque no le llevaba más que unos centímetros de diferencia), solía mirar a través de las ventanas del aula, como si esperara que algún acontecimiento importante fuera a suceder, como si a través de los vidrios fuera a llegar una solución para la paz mundial. Y mientras él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos (o tal vez simplemente no pensaba y solo existía), Levi descubrió dos nuevos pasatiempos. El primero y el más preciado: encontrar nuevos ángulos desde donde Eren se veía más hermoso de lo habitual, era una fuente inagotable de belleza, hasta podía sentir que solo estando a su lado él mismo se contagiaba de esa abundancia. El otro, es que escribía poemas. Levi jamás había leído un poema antes, de hecho, los pocos que había escuchado por ahí al azar, tal vez en alguna lectura en voz alta recitada por la profesora de lengua y literatura, le habían parecido bastante aburridos, desagradables, demasiado complicados de entender y de crear ¿Qué era eso de que las palabras podían rimar? Sin duda los poetas de antes deberían tener poderes sobrenaturales para lograr cosas como esas. Sin embargo desde la llegada de Eren las palabras se le acumulaban en enormes montañas mentales que incluso podían llegar a darle terribles jaquecas, de manera que era más que necesario exorcizarlas de adentro y darles luz en las hojas blancas de un pequeño cuadernillo del que no se despegaba por nada.

Si alguien le consultaba al respecto, solo respondía que era un libro de apuntes y toda curiosidad se calmaba. Cuando se dio cuenta ya llevaba más de cincuenta poemas, si es que a esas construcciones se las podían llamar de esa manera, ¿qué era un poema después de todo?

**_"Tres piropos estiran sus brazos, los han confinado mis labios cerrados,_ **

**_apretados buscan retenerlos mordiéndoles las piernas y sus pasos,_ **

**_cercenando sus caminos hasta tus oídos._ **

**_Esos halagos secretos, prisioneros míos"_ **

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Eren después de sentarse pesadamente a su lado en los escalones que daban al patio, a esa hora en que la cafetería se llenaba Levi prefería un espacio de tranquilidad donde comer en el mayor silencio posible.

—Comiendo —respondió con naturalidad mientras volvía a morder su sándwich de chorizo, tomate y lechuga.

Eren abrió su boca e inclinó el cuerpo. El de cabello negro había estado deseando un beso indirecto y se dio tan natural que hasta pensó que a lo mejor los dioses sí existían y habían decido obrarle el milagro. Le acercó el sándwich y Eren mordió con fuerza, dos de las treinta y dos piezas de cerámica blanca que tenía por dientes, se incrustaron en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de Levi que no calculó bien para correr la mano a tiempo dejándole una bonita cicatriz que le duró exactamente cuatro días y doce horas.

Eren a veces era bruto y no controlaba mucho su energía, pero su compañero nunca se quejó de esa herida.

**_"Bomba nuclear que estalla en silencio,_ **

**_arrasa, modifica y transforma,_ **

**_pero no lo nota, lo desconoce por completo,_ **

**_que me ha matado las penas_ **

**_este amor perfecto"_ **

Además de no saber escribir poemas, había otra cosa que Levi tampoco sabía muy bien de qué iba, el famoso "amor". A sus casi diecisiete nunca había sentido un interés genuino en tener pareja, veía las relaciones como tareas complicadas. Eso de estar pendiente de otro, de celarlo, de salir, de tener que buscar cómo encajar y eso de divertirse (palabra que hasta le producía un poco de miedo); para el joven era más sencillo esto de vivir y pasar desapercibido, a lo mejor jugar un partido de fútbol con los compañeros, acariciar un perrito de vuelta a casa, ayudar a su madre en la limpieza del pequeño departamento, parlotear con algunos conocidos y reírse de sus ocurrencias era la máxima expresión de afecto que tenía con personas externas a su familia. Por eso conocer a Eren (o lo poco que el otro se había dejado conocer) había sido una especie de tsunami emocional que lo tenía loco, aunque por fuera trataba de mantener la compostura.

Eren saltó hacia adelante al sentir algo muy frío asentándose en su nuca que lo tomó desprevenido. Era Levi que tenía un polo de hielo de limón de agua en una mano y otro de fresa en la otra.

—He escuchado por ahí que es mejor comer helado en invierno.

—Bueno, técnicamente es otoño.

—¿Vas a querer?

Eren tomó el de fresa y como solían hacer se quedaron de pie uno al lado del otro mirando al frente rumiando sus cosas en su mente.

—¿Sabes? Si Jaime te molesta con eso de tu acento simplemente no te molestes en responderle, es un idiota.

Los abusones del lugar le estaban causando algunos problemas a Eren, la última vez Levi lo había tomado del brazo y lo había arrastrado con él para que no se liara a puñetazos. El más alto despedía una especie de aura maligna cuando se cabreaba y estaba casi seguro que las cosas se pondrían feas si daba rienda suelta a su furia.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, puedo defenderme, deja de comportarte como mi maldita madre —Devolvió el de ojos verdes de mala gana.

—Lo hago para que no llamen a tu casa y hagan todo el cuento. No los conoces, pero se respaldan entre ellos, cuatro testimonios contra uno será suficiente para hundirte, tratarán de hacerte la vida imposible, mancharán tu casilla, te pondrán sobrenombres y joderán todo lo que puedan, no les demuestres que son tan importantes en tu vida, es solo un consejo, por mi puedes reventarte a golpes.

—Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, ¿cuál es su problema?

—Envidia supongo, eres de buen porte y atraes las miradas de las muchachas naturalmente.

—No me interesan —dijo antes de seguir comiendo su polo, Levi sintió que a su corazón le nacían alas y hacía un gran alboroto dentro de su pecho.

—Oye... la semana que viene hay una muy buena película de acción que estrenan en el cine local, ¿quieres venir? Tengo descuento porque mi madre trabaja en el Mall.

—¿Contigo? ¿O quién más viene?

—Eh... bueno, no sé, podemos invitar a Lucio o a Ethan.

—No, no soporto a Lucio, no para de hablar ni un solo momento, y la verdad con Ethan no me llevo muy bien, me ha mirado mal un par de veces.

—Como quieras.

—Sí, estará bien *anem a escampar la boira.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, es una expresión de mi provincia, es como... ir a pasar el rato, espabilar, algo así, no tiene una traducción específica, bueno sí la tiene, es como esparcir niebla, pero no tiene mucho sentido si lo digo así.

—Ya, entiendo ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo era catalán, él solo hablaba el idioma, muy poco castellano, yo era muy pequeño cuando vivía con nosotros, aunque recuerdo que me gustaba mucho escucharlo, un hombre como él, duro y fuerte como un roble, parecía que las palabras se deshacían en sus labios. Tal vez fuera una sensación de mi infancia, pero siempre me parecía que era como un idioma suave, agradable. Así que... si quieres hablar en catalán yo no tengo problema, solo hazlo lento porque hay muchas cosas que he olvidado, es nostálgico de cierta manera.

Al escuchar esto Eren sonrió, pero con sus ojos.

**"Com fet de cotó i núvols**

_"Como hecho de algodones y nubes_

**La teva veu és una cinta que m'envolta**

_Tu voz es una cinta que me envuelve_

**M´enreda i em lliga al teu cor**

_Me enreda y me ata a tu corazón_

**I no vaig a lluitar, ni resistir-me més"**

_Y no voy a luchar, ni resistirme más"_

Fueron muchas veces al cine, mientras que en el colegio ambos apenas cruzaban miradas, cuando tenían oportunidad de salir y hacer otras actividades no paraban de charlar, bromear y contarse cosas. Levi aprendió varias frases y palabras en catalán, aunque aún le costaba, de manera que le dijo a su madre que tenía que hacer un ejercicio para el colegio y le pidió que lo ayudara a traducir algunas "frases".

—¡Qué poema tan bonito! —Elogió su madre y Levi enarcó una ceja—. ¿Quién los escribe?

—No lo sé, el profesor nos los dio —Trató de mentir mientras se giraba para ir a buscar un vaso con agua.

—Ya veo. Me parece que tu profesor ha de estar profundamente enamorado de alguien para escribir versos tan bonitos, es un gran poeta.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó ansioso, pero luego cambió su tono a uno más tranquilo—. Es decir, yo mucho no sé de poemas, así que no podría decir si son buenos o no.

—Bueno, a mí me encantan los poemas y sin dudar te digo que esto derrocha amor, tampoco soy una eminencia, pero creo que a quien sea que vaya dirigido debería leerlo, sería una pena que estos versos tan bonitos no llegaran a su destino.

—Bueno, yo qué sé qué hará el profesor con eso, supongo que se los dará a su mujer.

Su madre se emocionó bastante, lo que era mucho decir porque por lo general era poco expresiva con su rostro, como él. Sus ojos brillaban humedecidos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, nada, es solo que... nunca te lo dije pero tu papá, bueno nos conocimos cuando éramos estudiantes universitarios y él me escribía poemas, decía que yo era una inspiración para él, me escribió como cinco, si los encuentro te los enseño, él no era escritor ni nada como eso, pero juro que esas líneas que me dedicó eran increíbles. Lo he recordado después de tanto tiempo, es como si esto —dijo tocando el cuaderno—, me conectara con esos sentimientos. No te preocupes, no me hagas caso, son cosas emocionales y antiguas.

Levi estaba mudo, y profundamente estremecido, como si lo hubieran sacudido por dentro. Con sus mejillas encendidas levantó la mirada y reveló la verdad.

—Los he escrito yo. Perdón por mentirte, me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Kuchel abrió grande sus ojos y apretó el libro contra su pecho como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

—Debes hacer que los lea.

No estaba demasiado seguro de querer hacer eso, apenas estaba estrechando lazos con el guapo de Eren y tirarle ese centro al pecho le parecía demasiado, además que no sabía si al muchacho le gustaban las mujeres, los hombres o si era asexual o qué. Tampoco se veía con el valor suficiente para rebelarle así lo que sentía, era exponerse demasiado. Sin embargo ya se había imaginado entregándole el libro al objeto de sus deseos, incluso se imaginó una cubierta con la bandera catalana, la senyera, la que su abuelo veneraba tanto. Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos, no, él no podría hacerle eso a su catalán, prefería mil veces una amistad sincera y linda que un amor fallido.

**El sol brilla en la teva boca**

_El sol brilla en tu boca_

**Quan obres els llavis al somriure**

_Cuando abres los labios al sonreír_

**L'amor nia en els teus ulls**

_El amor anida en tus ojos_

**Vola fins als meus i conquesta l'impossible**

_Vuela hasta los míos y conquista lo imposible_

**I no ho saps, tu no t'has assabentat**

_Y no lo sabes, tú no te has enterado_

**que en silenci m'has enamorat"**

_que en silencio me has enamorado_ "

Estaban hombro contra hombro, compartiendo unos auriculares mientras pasaba la lista de temas favoritos de Eren, llovía y apenas estaban a resguardo bajo el alero del gimnasio del colegio.

—Ese tema es una mierda —Opinó Levi cuando se reproducía "My boy" de Billie Eilish.

—No puedes decir eso, es un tema genial, hay que tener *seny.

—Es una canción altamente deprimente, no es cuestión de *sensatez —dicho lo cual apretó la pantalla del celular para cambiarla.

Esta vez "Take me to church" de Hozier los sumió en una atmósfera triste, mientras con un oído en el auricular escuchaban la música y el otro el golpeteo intermitente de la lluvia, Eren metió sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba comenzando a correr ese helado vientito que era tan nocivo.

—Esa es peor de deprimente —Soltó Eren luego de carraspear.

—Bueno, es TU lista de reproducción después de todo, deberías nombrarla como "Temas para suicidarse".

El más alto se rio entre dientes.

—¿Y tú qué? A ver si tu lista es mejor que la mía.

Levi sacó su móvil y puso la contraseña, pero antes de elegir un tema Eren le quitó el aparato de la mano.

—Deja, yo elijo un tema, a ver qué tienes en tu biblioteca.

—Mejores que los tuyos, seguro.

Eren fue a las listas de reproducción, se sorprendió al encontrar una lista que llevaba su nombre ¿Levi tenía una lista de canciones con su nombre? ¿Por qué?

—Activa el bluetooth así conecta con los auriculares —indicó Levi mientras apagaba el bluetooth del móvil de Eren.

—Sí.

Activó el bluetooth y apretó para que la lista se reprodujera, estaba muy intrigado por la selección de su amigo y compañero de curso. La primera canción que se reprodujo era "Rewrite the stars" de Zendaya y Zac Efron. Levi miró de reojo su celular y se dio cuenta que se estaba reproduciendo la lista, "esa puta lista", que tenía el nombre del chico a su lado, se puso extremadamente nervioso, esperaba de verdad que no fuera a darse cuenta.

—¿Qué mierda estamos escuchando? ¿Te gustan los románticos?

—No, es que... las letras son, las letras, son buenas.

_Entonces, ¿quién puede detenerme si decido_   
**_So who can stop me if I decide_ **

_que eres mi destino?_   
**_That you're my destiny?_ **

_¿Qué pasa si reescribimos las estrellas?_   
**_What if we rewrite the stars?_ **

_Digamos que fuiste hecho para ser mío_   
**_Say you were made to be mine_ **

_Nada nos puede separar_   
**_Nothing could keep us apart_ **

_Serías el que estaba destinado a encontrar_   
**_You'd be the one I was meant to find_ **

—Esto es lo más cursi y empalagoso que alguna vez haya escuchado —Se burló Eren sonriendo dentro de la bufanda que le cubría el cuello.

—Ya, lo cambiaré.

—No, no deja, quiero escuchar lo que sigue —dijo apretando la pantalla, Levi casi se muere de un paro cardíaco, era obvio que había visto su nombre allí, mierda, mierda, ojalá lo llamara su madre para cualquier cosa así podría salir de ese aprieto.

La siguiente canción fue peor, "Falling" de Trevor Daniel, luego de que la canción recitara lo siguiente Levi tomó su móvil y apagó el bluetooth, aunque se alcanzó a escuchar:

_Acércate, te daré todo mi amor_   
**_Come closer, I'll give you all my love_ **

_Si me tratas bien, cariño, te daré todo_   
**_If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything_ **

_Háblame, necesito oírte que me necesitas como te necesito_   
**_Talk to me, I need to hear you need me like I need you_ **

_Enamórate de mí, quiero saber que sientes cómo me siento por ti, amor_   
**_Fall for me, I wanna know you feel how I feel for you, love_ **

Estaba rojo a más no poder y sus circuitos mentales habían colapsado por completo, no podía hilvanar ninguna excusa, nada que decir para cortar el incómodo momento, irse corriendo como un cobarde no era una opción. Eren se le acercó con una sonrisa malévola y el otro solo rodó los ojos.

—Ya, búrlate si quieres.

—No iba a decir nada.

—Claro, cómo no.

—En serio, no iba a decir nada de tu lista rosa, ¿quién hubiera dicho que tenías un lado tan tiernito con esa cara de perro malo que te traes? Me has sorprendido.

—Y tú con tu alma dark y depresiva escondida detrás de tu cara de sol.

—¿Cara de sol?

—No importa, me voy al curso, hace mucho frío aquí.

—Oye, ayer mi padre me trajo Left Alive para la play ayer, dicen que es *collonut, ¿quieres venir a jugarlo?

—Prefiero ir a casa, muero de hambre, olvidé mi almuerzo y he tenido que conformarme con una manzana.

—Mi madre ha hecho *pa amb tomàquet y hay algo de ensalada de frutas, anda, que se han ido de compras y voy a estar solo y aburrido.

—¿El pa amb tomàquet es ese pan casero con salsa que trajiste la otra vez?

—Sí, el que te encantó, además podemos comprar algunos embutidos de camino, ¿entonces vienes?

—Ya, pero no soy muy bueno para los juegos esos.

—También tengo cartas.

Se divirtieron muchísimo esa tarde, aunque Eren le ganó en todo lo que intentaron jugar, trataron de hacer unas tareas que tenían para el otro día pero se distraían mucho imitando a algunos compañeros y profesores. Dejaron los pendientes, comieron mientras tomaban un té y miraban la serie Chernobyl de un link que Levi había conseguido de otros amigos.

El móvil sonó varias veces y el de cabello negro lo atendió somnoliento.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hijo? ¿Dónde estás? Van a ser las diez de la noche y no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes.

El joven parpadeó confundido, tenía a Eren hecho una bolita y bien pegado a su espalda, estaban cubiertos por una manta pero tirados en el suelo, por la ventana entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle, evidentemente se había dormido con profundidad y ni cuenta se había dado de la hora. Le explicó a su madre la situación un poco trabado por la sorpresa y que no se despabilaba del todo y le dijo que ya mismo se volvía. La mujer le pidió que le enviara la ubicación y que ella lo pasaba a buscar, mejor porque el cristal estaba empañado, seguramente porque afuera estaba haciendo mucho frío. Cortó la llamada y mandó su ubicación.

Luego se sentó y miró un poco a su alrededor, iba a despertar a Eren que al parecer tenía el sueño pesado, aunque prefirió contemplarlo un momento, ¿cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esa para poder apreciar su descanso?

**_"Dichosos los sueños que te besan los párpados,_ **

**_felices los guantes que cubren tus dedos,_ **

**_nunca deseé tanto ser una pestaña,_ **

**_un débil fragmento que te pertenezca"_ **

Cuando menos quiso acordar el cumpleaños de Eren estaba más que cerca y realmente no sabía cómo hacer para sorprenderlo, quería crear un recuerdo tan bonito y puro que Eren pudiera atesorar y no olvidárselo por nada, pero entonces ¿qué podría hacer? Se devanó el cerebro día y noche pero mucho no pudo sacar. Decidió que al final lo mejor sería hacer algo simple, tal vez tuviera otras oportunidades en otros años de hacer cosas deslumbrantes. Al final fue y rompió su alcancía y luego se tomó toda una tarde para seleccionar los ingredientes para hacer un Fricandó, un estofado de finos filetes de ternera cocidos en una salsa suave elaborada con verduras y setas, con una base de ajo, perejil y almendras.

Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces, porque a pesar de que seguía la receta al pie de la letra el primero se le quemó y el segundo salió con un gusto avinagrado muy extraño. Desesperado le pidió ayuda a su madre y esa noche terminó al fin a eso de las dos de la mañana, pero al menos estaba conforme con el resultado, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de si el verdadero Fricandó tendría ese sabor, cruzó los dedos y ese martes Levi descubrió dos cosas. Una, cocinar no era su mejor ámbito, incluso Eren dijo que agradecía el gesto pero que eso era cualquier cosa menos un fricandó, y dos, de tanto buscar y buscar entre la cultura catalana para poder sorprender a su crush (ya era oficial) había aprendido que había una fecha muy importante y linda que era representativa para los catalanes, el 23 de abril, cuando celebraban Sant Jordi.

Bueno, no había impresionado a Eren para su cumpleaños, pero no iba a darse por vencido, iba a intentarlo de nuevo para Sant Jordi, era una celebración muy similar al San Valentín tradicional, excepto que era muy propio de Cataluña, en la misma las parejas se regalaban entre sí rosas y libros. De esa forma podría honrar las costumbres de su amigo y a la vez tal vez hacerle un poco más notorio lo importante que se había vuelto en su vida.

Levi estaba conforme con ser el amigo de Eren, aunque no fueran una pareja, y estaba casi seguro que sería imposible que una cosa así sucediera, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, que tenían gustos extraños que solían combinar muy bien (a Eren le gustaban esas películas independientes europeas cuyo argumento era confuso y hasta absurdo y a él también, coleccionaban tapas de gaseosas y aguas saborizadas, hasta habían intercambiado algunas, se divertían tirándose papel mojado con tirachinas caseras y eran fanáticos empedernidos del pa amb tomàquet, entre muchas otras cosas), charlas infinitas en persona o por móvil, incluso a veces terminaba las frases de Eren como si pudiera leerle la mente. Salían a varios lugares, se reían bastante, así que estaba agradecido de poder tener la amistad del catalán.

El 21 de abril llegó demasiado rápido y para entonces todas sus inseguridades lo habían asaltado, de manera que estaba en una librería buscando ese manga que a Eren le gustaba tanto, ¿cómo era el nombre? Full Metal Al... Alchemisto o algo como eso. Estaba repasando las estanterías preguntándose si le compraba el tomo que le faltaba o compraba algo nuevo. Sin pensarlo sus dedos tomaron un tomo azul donde había dos chicos jóvenes dibujados sonriendo, el título estaba en inglés y hacía alusión a un verano azul o algo como eso. Lo hojeó un poco y se dio cuenta que era una historia romántica, muy suave y linda sobre dos compañeros de secundaria, de inmediato dejó el libro en el estante.

—Puras mentiras, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, ojalá fuéramos personajes de un libro así —Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Basta, tengo suficiente, no hay que ser mal agradecido.

Se giró y había una chica que lo miraba de reojo con un poco de temor.

—Lo siento, a veces hablo solo, je.

Agarró el tomo de Full Metal lo que sea y se dirigió a la línea de caja. En su cabeza imaginaba cómo sería si ellos fueran esos personajes, seguramente él podría confesarse y tal vez regalarle el libro de poemas que escribió inspirado por el lindo de su compañero, entonces él le sonreiría, aceptaría sus sentimientos y se darían un cálido abrazo. Pero en este mundo real le regalaría el tomo y seguirían con esa hermosa amistad. Bueno, ambos resultados eran buenos, no iba a enredarse en su pesimismo.

Cuando salió estaba lloviendo, ¡maldita suerte! Envolvió su libro en la bolsa de plástico junto a su móvil y los puso al fondo de su mochila, se echó a correr hasta su casa que no estaba demasiado lejos y al doblar una esquina se encontró con Eren que venía con los auriculares puestos y con un paraguas que él conocía bien.

—¡Levi! —lo saludó acercándose y cubriéndolo.

—Hola, qué coincidencia encontrarte.

—Venía de tu casa, fui a buscarte porque estaba aburrido pero tu mamá me dijo que habías salido a comprar, me prestó este paraguas y bueno ¿Adónde fuiste?

—Oh, a la librería.

—¿A qué?

—Pues a chutar la pelota un rato, claro —Luego lo palmeó con fuerza en la espalda—. ¿A qué más va uno a una librería? Tch.

—¿Qué te has comprado?, enséñame.

—Eh... no, nada, no había nada interesante, ¿no están tus padres?

—Sí, están y además mi medio hermano con su novia, mi sobrinita que es un demonio y otra tía, domingos familiares, ugh, los detesto.

—Bueno, yo solo tengo un tío arrugado y cascarrabias que vive solo y jamás nos visita, así que no sé qué es un domingo familiar, ¿vienes a mi casa?

—Sí, tengo una recomendación de una película de terror para ver, algo de ciempiés humano, no sé, me pasaron un link.

—Pasemos por la panadería antes.

—Vamos. Ya está haciendo frío de nuevo, el tiempo está muy loco.

—Es el cambio climático, cualquier día vamos a morir todos porque la naturaleza nos pateará el culo.

—Bueno, somos una plaga técnicamente.

Como siempre charlaron y charlaron sin parar. Merendaron con Kuchel que les hizo chocolatada y la acompañaron con unos panecillos de anís que habían traído. Su madre estaba muy feliz, Levi no era de traer amigos a casa desde hacía varios años. Ese chico, Eren, le había caído muy bien con su energía alegre y era notable la sonrisa que le sacaba a su hijo, ¿sería que al fin iba a tener un yerno? No es que estuviera apurada, pero le hacía ilusión que su pequeño (oh, sí, las madres siempre ven a sus hijos como niños) encontrara a alguien para amar... ¡Momento! Esos preciosos poemas... ¿ese chico sería el que los había inspirado?

—Bueno, chicos, me voy a mi habitación si necesitáis algo avisadme. Eren, siéntete como en tu casa, sírvete lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, señora.

—No me digas así, solo llámame Kuchel —Luego miró a Levi y le guiñó un ojo—, o si quieres también puedes llamarme mamá.

Levi escupió un poco del trago de chocolatada que tenía en la boca y Eren comenzó a reírse con todas las ganas, fue entonces que los dejó en paz mientras se iba riendo por el pasillo.

—No le hagas caso, solo intenta hacerse la graciosa —dijo Levi, mientras limpiaba el desastre que había quedado en la mesa.

—Ah, no sé, yo desde ahora la llamaré mamá.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas.

—Serás mi hermanito.

—No bromees con eso.

—Pero sí, soy mayor que tú por unos meses.

Levi no quería que Eren lo tratara como un hermanito, pero era agradable sentir esa cercanía. Se fueron a su habitación y estuvieron armando un rompecabezas, aunque Eren se aburrió rápido. Pusieron música a reproducir e hicieron karaoke con un micrófono que montaron con un peine y un calcetín limpio de Levi. El tiempo se les pasó volando hasta que su madre ofreció llevar a Eren después de cenar. Pusieron al más bajo a cocinar mientras Kuchel y su compañero miraban y se rieron a más no poder con sus pocas habilidades culinarias que terminaron en una pizza a domicilio.

—Te joderé con esto hasta el fin de los tiempos, ¿cómo pusiste a hervir huevos en una olla sin agua? —decía Eren mientras se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír.

—Ya, no te descuides, voy a encontrar alguna debilidad tuya y verás.

Seguía lloviendo, Kuchel le tocó la bocina a Eren al estacionar frente al edificio, ellos estaban en el portal esperando. Eren miró al auto y luego a Levi.

—Espero que descubras pronto mi debilidad —Le dijo sonriente y el otro enarcó una ceja—. Pero tal vez necesitas que te dé una pista.

Pasó rápidamente, tanto que cuando Levi quiso reaccionar el coche de su madre ya había partido. Estaba como ausente, atontado, volvió con paso lento a su departamento y solo cuando se tiró en su cama se le pasó el efecto del shock. Primero se puso de un furioso carmesí y luego abrazó la almohada y hundió allí su cabeza.

Eren le había dado su primer, y demasiado rápido, beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto.

**_"Con los pedazos de estrellas que me regalaste_ **

**_construiré un puente hasta la esperanza_ **

**_que me une a ese mundo que era inalcanzable_ **

**_y que hoy está entre mis dedos"._ **

El lunes pasó sin pena ni gloria y no hablaron en ningún momento de lo sucedido, todo era tan normal que Levi llegó a pensar que tal vez se lo había imaginado, que a lo mejor Eren quiso saludar rápido y se había equivocado, ¿o no? Pero entonces ¿por qué no decía nada? ¿Él debería hacer algo al respecto? Después de todo su compañero había dado un primer paso. Joder, era muy difícil saber.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana por la tarde? —Consultó entre susurros mientras la profesora de historia escribía en la pizarra y explicaba algo.

Eren lo miró somnoliento, esas clases siempre le daban sueño, negó con la cabeza.

—Hay un... es como un festival en la Puerta del Sol, vienen artistas de varias partes y Caballo Loco va a tocar unos covers de Bunbury, ¿quieres venir? Creo que será divertido.

—Bueno, despiértame cuando la profe acabe —dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre su banco y cerrando los ojos.

—¡No te duermas! Volverá a bajarte la nota.

...

Levi se esmeró mucho en arreglarse para ese 23, quería que fuera especial pero tampoco quería montarse castillos en el aire. Su madre notó el esmero que le puso y entró a su habitación para llevarle un perfume costoso.

—¿Y esto?

—Marcaste este día en el calendario, supuse que tenías algo planificado y no sé, ¿instinto femenino?

Su hijo abrió el envoltorio y sintió el delicioso aroma.

—Es el que usaba papá —notó sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Para darte ánimos. Y también creo que deberías llevar esto —dijo mientras tomaba el libro con la cubierta con las franjas rojas y amarillas tal como la bandera de Cataluña—. Dáselo, lo va a apreciar.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró profundo, entonces tomó el libro y lo puso en su morral junto al tomo del manga. Ya luego vería qué hacer.

Se encontraron a las cinco en la fuente central, para entonces había mucha gente en el lugar y música alegre dispersándose por todas partes, pero en medio de toda la muchedumbre, el aguan que saltaba, las flores, el ruido, Eren destacaba por completo. Era notable que había puesto empeño, desde que había peinado sus greñas algo largas que ya era mucho decir. Se saludaron ambos nerviosos y mirándose fugazmente pero reparando en lo bien que se veía el otro.

Caminaron para ver a los artistas, había mimos, pintores, caricaturistas (donde ambos se retrataron y se rieron a más no poder con sus monigotes), poetas, cantores, era un surtido muestrario de talento y simpatía. Se divirtieron en grande aquí y allí, se acercaron al escenario donde Caballo Loco dio su show, pero luego de un par de temas aturdidos por el volumen tan alto de los parlantes decidieron ir a por un helado.

—Somos de los pocos locos que nos gusta el helado cuando hace tanto frío —dijo Eren mientras le daba un lenguetazo al suyo.

—Sí, creo que nuestras rarezas combinan bien. Por cierto, hay algo que, bueno me gustaría regalarte.

—¿Mmm?

Estaban sentados en una mesita frente a un ventanal y Levi metió la mano en su morral sintiendo que el pulso le había subido al doble en pocos segundos, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cuál escoger? ¿Debería darle ese pobre libro con sus intentos de poemas o solamente el manga y ya?

—Es curioso, yo también tenía algo para darte —dijo Eren con un muy suave rubor sobre las mejillas y una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Bueno, dámelo entonces.

—No, tú primero, has empezado tú.

—Pero ahora tengo curiosidad.

—Ya sé, acabamos los helados y luego los dos sacamos el regalo al mismo tiempo, ¿vale?

Levi asintió. Terminar el helado fue una tarea titánica porque tenía un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio, pero al fin pudieron hacerlo. Luego Eren abrió su chaqueta y metió una mano dentro.

—Bueno, es hora.

—Sí.

Levi metió la mano en su morral, ya que, que fuera lo que tenía que ser. A la cuenta de tres ambos se extendieron los presentes.

Eren sostenía un ramo de tres rosas rojas envueltos en un papel transparente con un delicado lazo rojo al medio y Levi tenía el libro cubierto con la seneyra. Cada uno tomó su regalo y Eren quiso abrir el suyo pero Levi, que a estas alturas estaba más rojo que un ají maduro presionó una mano contra la tapa.

—Eh, eh, mejor lo lees en casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

—Es un... es como una especie de, es un libro.

Eren se hizo a un lado y lo abrió de sopetón.

—Está escrito a mano.

—Sí.

—¿Lo escribiste tú?

—Sí.

Levi agachó la cabeza y apretó sus párpados sintiendo que le hervía la cara.

—Por favor, léelo en tu casa, en serio, te lo suplico.

Eren abrió justo donde había un poema en catalán y quedó asombrado, leyó solo un poco y entendió de qué iba, sus pómulos también se colorearon.

—¿Poemas?

—Algo así, no sé escribir poemas así que, no sé, salió eso.

—Joder.

El más bajo se animó a levantar la cabeza y notó que su acompañante estaba visiblemente emocionado.

—Ya, Eren, voy a morir de la vergüenza, porfa, léelo en tu casa.

—Está bien —dijo cerrándolo y guardándolo dentro de su chaqueta.

Salieron de la heladería sin decirse nada, caminaron a la estación de trenes. El viaje fue tranquilo, se compartieron algunos memes por whatsapp y vieron uno que otro video divertido de AuronPlay. Eren lo acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio, para entonces estaba oscuro y era tarde.

—Mejor te pido un taxi —Ofreció Levi tomando su móvil a lo que el otro aceptó.

La espera fue otro silencio grande.

—¿Sabes, Eren? *M'agrades molt.

—*Tu a mi també.

—Ya, ya llegó el taxi —dijo con la voz blanda por los nervios y señalando a su espalda.

—Sí, ¿*i doncs?

—¿*I doncs, qué?

—No sé, podrías ser tú el que haga algo ahora ¿no?

Levi estaba petrificado y Eren sonrió.

—*Fes-me un petó, si us plau.

Levi dio entonces su primer, y esta vez no tan rápido, beso en los labios de su crush, el cual fue recibido con todo gusto, antes de irse a tomar el taxi.

Cuando entró al departamento el flash de la cámara lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su madre sonreía triunfal.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tenía que retratar tu rostro, esa expresión es imperdible, ¿y bien? ¿Ya tengo yerno?

—Basta, pide una pizza, cuando te llegue te cuento.

Fue a tirarse a su cama sintiendo que al caminar no tocaba el suelo, más bien flotaba, y ninguna historia de ningún libro, ni del autor más famoso, ni de las ventas más exitosas siquiera podría acercarse a la sensación que producen los sueños cuando se hacen realidad.

.

By Luna de Acero.

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Collonut: Algo que es muy cool, genial

*M'agrades molt: Me gustas mucho.

*Tu a mi també: A mí también.

*Fes-me un petó, si us plau: Bésame, por favor.


End file.
